Bringing in the New Year
by officespace
Summary: 1,000 words of smut and fluff! Dean and Castiel celebrate New Year's Eve!


It was a quarter to midnight and Dean had never seen Castiel so trashed. He was bouncing off the walls, flying around the club like he was high on every single drug that was out there. It was a nice change to the emotionless robot he usually was and it amused Dean. After all it took him two months to convince Castiel to come out with him. Dean sipped his beer as he listened to Castiel shout about how much he loved this song, as he spilt beer all over the place. The club was jumping and everyone was either trashed or buzzed, so no one cared if a little alcohol was wasted on them. Castiel jumped into Dean's arms, as he was tossed around by the whirling bar crowd. Having enough, Dean closed his tab and walked Castiel over to the dance floor. It was an absolute riot to watch Castiel dance. His signature moves were a combination of the funky chicken and pelvic thrust. Dean couldn't help but laugh; it had been a crappy year anyways, too much drama and not enough fun.

That's when Castiel decided he didn't want to dance in the club anymore and slipped away. Dean chased after him and caught him just as he was about to leave the club. "Air, air!" He cried as he laughed and pushed past the incoming crowd. Dean let him go, but soon regretted it as Castiel took off as soon as he was out the door. He ran down the boardwalk, through the crowds of drunken people and party goers. The New Year's ball hovered in the background over hundreds of people at the shore. Dean rushed after Castiel pushing through as many people as he could to get to him. Not far behind, Dean followed Castiel down the pier, through the venders and excited patrons waiting to get on the rides. The lights and cool air made it seem like Dean was running in a dream. It felt so surreal to chase after the thing he'd literally been chasing all year long. Though they were exclusive now, the chase made Dean fell like he was running after something he could actually have, instead of all the toe stepping he put into building their relationship. Castiel stopped when he reached the end of the dock. Without thinking he climbed onto the railing and spread his arms wide.

"I'm on top of the fucking world!" He shouted, embracing his new found freedom. Dean panicked and hurried towards him. "Oh my gosh Dean! I feel fucking amazing!" Castiel cried, but lost his footing and feel into the water below.

"Cas!" Dean dove after him.

The water was cold, but his body was hot from the alcohol. Dean swam until he saw a shadow of white. He grabbed it and pulled it to the surface. It was Castiel, he was fine, still laughing and carrying on. They were not too far from the beach, but far enough that it would require Dean to put in a little work. He hauled them both to shore and the two road the waves in. The waves broke as Castiel and Dean collapsed into the wet sand.

"That was so fucking awesome." Castiel laughed.

"What the fuck man." Dean coughed and spit. He didn't have the energy to move as the waves broke around them. Castiel started at the clear night sky, laughing like a lunatic. He turned to Dean and gave him the most honest smile he had ever seen. Dean melted and chuckled. He admired the way Castiel's crow's feet complemented his eyes and how his smile brightened up his face even in the dead of night. The lights from the pier cast shadows on Castiel's face, highlighting his sculpted cheeks and sharp chin. Water rushed around them as the waves crashed and receded, making Castiel's hair dance in the white sand. Then Castiel took one look at Dean, with his glistening blue eyes.

"Dean. Let's make love right here." Castiel rolled onto Dean, so that he was completely straddling him. "Our first time. Here."

Dean protested but was silenced by the crash of their lips. Salt and saliva sealed the deal as Castiel pressed hard against Dean's lips, grinding and moving with the incoming waves. Shirts were unbuttoned as they moved furthered up the beach out of the water. Pants were slivered away, exposing their nude bodies to the cool night air. Dean rolled over so that he was now on top of Castiel, grabbing his trench coat so that they would have a barrier between them and the sand. He moved down Castiel's body, illuminated by the fireworks from the pier. In between the explosions and illuminations Dean took Castiel into his mouth, inching further down with every shadow cast by the lights. Castiel arched back, digging his arms and feet into the sand. His eyes shut tight as Dean worked him effortlessly to the pace of the roaring sea. Back to his mouth, Dean captured a kiss just a little after mid-night to start their year. He penetrated him slow, but hard, leaving Castiel breathless and quivering. A climax began to build as the fireworks went off around them. Their noses touched as Dean stole another kiss, passing the lip barrier where tongues crashed and danced between explosions. Dean picked up the pace as the heat began to build, sending both closer and closer over the edge. Castiel threw his head back as his body released him. His legs burned and body shook as he came, taking Dean with him. Hot white fluid filled him as Castiel panted out of control. Sweat dripped from Dean's face as he covered Cas' neck with kisses, then he collapsed onto Castiel's chest as the two watched the fireworks exploded off in the distance.

"That was one hell of a way to bring in the New Year." Dean managed to get out between breathes. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean.

"I'll say."


End file.
